The present invention relates to a water improvement agent comprising a buffer containing lime and a reducing agent in the form of ascorbic acid salt, where the agent contains at least 0,1% lime ascorbic acid salt and more than 5% dried coral algae as well as possible other components.
Addition of the water improvement agent according to the invention results in fast and efficient elimination of chlorine and leads to an improvement of the taste of the drinking water. A preferred embodiment additionally embraces a gelling agent eliminating free bacteria in the water. The present invention relates to a reducing agent, which, possibly joined by one or more other components, is suitable as an additive for the improvement of drinking water quality, that is, as a water improvement agent.
The taste and quality of the drinking water is of major importance for the health of a population. Vast amounts of public and diverse tap water are consumed either directly or indirectly in the form of nutrients produced by the addition of water. This means that infected water may be a serious source for the propagation of contagious diseases. From the side of the health authorities and waterworks have assured a quality surveillance and treatment of the water. Among other actions an artificial addition of chlorine, possibly in the form of hypochlorite, has been carried out. This treatment may in itself lead to an important sanitary improvement of some aspects of the water quality, while other aspects to some extent may suffer because of this. Particularly it is known that the water may contract an unpleasant chlorine taste. A minor increase in the cancer hazard is also suspected. The possible cancer hazard augmentation may be related to some chlorine species being created as a consequence of the chlorine addition. Allegations concerning other health risks have also been brought forth, without this having won common support by other experts in the art. However, such element of danger cannot be excluded.
From the standpoint of the health authorities the increase in cancer rate is minimal in relation to the massive infection hazard one might face if the chlorine addition would be excluded. Even in specific other countries where the raw water tends to be worse and the chlorine addition consequently bigger, the routine of adding chlorine therefore continues. Thus the ordinary consumer is left with a water quality that probably mostly is rather satisfactory in the terms of the danger of infection. But this water may be handicapped by chlorine taste and possibly in long terms result in an increase in the cancer rate, possibly other health hazard. The latter has apparently lead to some extent of concern among a fragment of the consumers. On this background there is a need for water improvement agents which improve the taste of the drinking water, and possibly also reduce the content of chlorine and possibly dangerous chlorine species. Such additions may for example be applied jointly with the tapping or consumption of the drinking water.
Facing the relatively strict quality control we have in Norway, some danger for the drinking water containing malicious bacteria still remain. This is among other things valid for private wells. Further there is a risk for contamination from unclean water in the water conduits. Also during visits abroad the drinking water represents an infection hazard. We are therefore presented with a need for a water improvement agent, which can also protect against spreading of diseases.
In the consumer market there exists remedies presented as being water improvement additives. Some of these are based upon coral, or rather coral animals, while others appear to be based upon, or to a great extent, contain shell sand. At closer investigation it appears that that those only to some degree, and for a brief time, diminishes the chlorine level. Additionally, this is only valid for free chlorine. As far as known, there is no product available on the market that can eliminate bound chlorine or organically bound chlorine from the drinking water. In order to avoid confusion, and for safeguarding, it shall be mentioned that ionic chlorinexe2x80x94that is Clxe2x88x92xe2x80x94in this context is regarded as safe. Nor is there existing any product eliminating malicious bacteria from drinking water without adding chlorine or some other reactive component.
Thus there exists a need for a water improvement additive as mentioned above, for use concomitantly with the intake or consumption of tap water.
On this background the present applicant has for several years been experimenting with different compositions of a potential water improvement agent, and has after major effort arrived at a composition of a suitable buffer and a water soluble, reducing compound with a desired elimination of chlorine. One has also attained composition with pleasant taste, smell and appearance.
Among relevant buffers can be mentioned those that are phosphoric acid based. Among available raw materials in nature that can regulate pH in vicinity of neutral, can be mentioned a mixture of coral algae and shell sand. As to reducing agents, in principle both organic as well as inorganic ones may be used. It is however important to avoid metallic taste, colorants and so on. Particularly relevant in this context are those reducing agents (often called antioxidants) which are approved for addition to nutrients. Here referred to listings over xe2x80x9cE-substancesxe2x80x9d that are published by the Governmental Nutrient Control Agency. Among those, particular mention should be made of citrates and lactates, as well as malic acid. A preferred reducing agent is ascorbic acid or a salt, like an alkaline or earth alkaline metal of ascorbic acidxe2x80x94particularly the calcium ascorbate.
The necessary reduction of chlorine and chlorine compounds runs most easily under certain conditions. As to ascorbates, this means that the agent, when it is dissolved in drinking water, should yield a weak basic solution. Further, the reaction rate is influences by the possible presence of trace metals as well as by water-soluble ferric or cupric compounds.
A preferred composition uses a mixture of coral algae, shell sand and ascorbic acid, for example as follows:
5-90% by weight coral algae,
5-90% by weight shell sand,
0,1-10% by weight ascorbate,
wherein the percentages by weight are based on the total components in the agent.
Among ascorbates, mention is made of the alkaline or earth alkaline metal salts of ascorbic acid.
The composition can further comprise from 0.2 to 45% by weight of the water improver of a gelling agent such as chitosan which binds bacteria present in the water. About 1.5% by weight of chitosan is preferred. The gelling agent is contained in a water-permeable container such as a teabag wherein the gel remains separated from the water to be consumed.
One aspect by the water improvement agent of the invention is that it improves the taste of drinking water.
Another aspect by the water improvement agent of the invention is that it leads to a fast and efficient elimination of free chlorine, which is hypochlorite and so on.
A further aspect of the present invention is that the water improvement agent stabilizes pH by a correct and for drinking water beneficial value, that is, within the value according to the guideline for drinking water which is settled by the Ministry of Social and Health Affairs.
Another aspect of the present invention, that is a preferred embodiment of it, is that it leads to the elimination of bacteria from the drinking water.
A most relevant aspect of the present invention is that each and all components are completely healthy and safe. Particular, it is interesting that calcium ascorbate by itself is a salt of vitamin C, and thus from a health view completely safe in the relevant amount and to the intended purpose.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the possibly originally moist components of the water improvement agent can be dried and can as a whole be finely milled to a free flowing powder. This will not segregate, as should normally be expected.
Another significant aspect of the water improvement agent is that it is acting fast, so that it normally will have carried out its task before it is consumed.
Another significant aspect of the water improvement agent is that it has an over time stabile composition, as regards pH as well as total chlorine.
A further aspect of the invention is that it only to a minor degree lifts pH to above neutral level.
One aspect of the invention is that it is not based upon coral animals, but rather upon coral algae. Those have valuable properties seen from the standpoint of a vegetarian.